Hey! Wanna Play?
by little furry cannibals
Summary: "Jake that's not going to fit!" Virgins usually can't handle geometery without a little hands on experience. A series of one-shots by different authors. Rated M for language only.
1. Slammin' the Salmon

A/N- because what would a FF be without one? This is a collection of one shots by different talented authors. No harm, no foul, just fun. I've sent out pm's to those who I thought might be interested. If you want to add to the fun, send me a note.

So what we have here is a little miscommunication and mistranslation. Again, I remind you, these are nothing but words. Simple and unadulterated.

**In-nu-en-do** _noun_- an indirect intimation about a person or thing

Slammin' the Salmon

by

little furry cannibals

It was a scene repeated often but at this moment, Jacob wasn't sure when reality had flowed into fantasy. Bella sat next to him at the kitchen table, her hand lightly resting on his upper thigh. The movement was an innocent pattern of geometrical nothingness, but to Jacob it far surpassed anything found on T.V. in after midnight premium cable. Not even Paul's dirty stash of a teenage boy's treasure trove could exceed the bliss here. Just a few more inches up and Bella would be caressing his pole. Jacob held his breath.

"Are you sure you want to take me There?" Bella asked, cautiously. Jacob trembled as one-handedly she struggled with the package in her other hand. The sound of crinkling no longer held the promise but unleashed it. Jacob had to take a deep breath to answer.

"Bella, I have dreamed of nothing else. Since I first laid eyes on you, I have wanted us to go there many times, over and over. Are you ready for it?" Jacob licked his lips in anticipation unsure if he would be able to hold back if she said no. His own hand gripped his pole tightly, stroking it in a familiar fashion. Maybe Bella would help apply some lubrication.

"I don't know Jake. It's really big. I don't think I could get my hands around it. What if...what if I drop it?" The item in the package was finally free. Bella let the wrapper flutter to the tabletop as she palmed her salvation. Jacob couldn't handle it anymore and stood up, pole and all. Grabbing Bella by the waist and lifted her to sit on the edge of the table.

Her legs wrapped around him, his pole an obvious instrument between them. Her eyes widened as she realized just how big it was. She eyed the object in her hand before returning to his pole. There was no way this could physically work.

"Baby, you won't drop it. Trust me. Besides, I'll be standing firmly right behind you. To help you guide the movements. You're not scared of the bait, are you? I promise, it won't spit until you ask for it." Bella's eyes never changed size as she thought about the newest problem: spitting. In a naughty sort of way she wondered more of Jake's bait spitting, the feel of the moisture on her tongue. Jake had said that she was to kiss it for good luck. Would it be as warm as him? Surely if he did the stroking, the fluid would be warm. But Bella really wanted to be the one to stroke the bait and make it spit.

"Jake, it's not the spitting I'm scared of. But the pole? What if it hurts me?" Bella's hands hovered around his tool. 

_Just touch it, stroke it. Just a few times,_ Jake thought to himself. He really wanted her to do this on her own but Bella was going to need more of an encouragement.

"I promise, it won't hurt. It might feel uncomfortable at first but once you get used to the feel of it in between your legs, it'll feel nice." The visual was too much for Jake and desperately he tried to think about something, anything else. It wasn't entirely correct to start with an in between the legs position. However, Bella was so small she would need the added resistance of her legs. All thoughts stopped on their own as Bella leaned over, and less than an inch away breathed deeply.

"It has a salty smell to it. Is that normal?" Painstakingly, Jacob lowered his head to watch Bella as her nose followed the upward direction of his sported wood. Jacob could barely get his next words out.

"C...c...completely normal. Here," stuttering his answer, Jake reached behind Bella, grabbing a small bottle. Pulling back just a little, he lingered closer to Bella as her breathing hitched.

"Do you want to oil it first? It might feel better in your hands. Less resistance." He found the stamina he needed to sound firm and knowing.

"Jake...I don't know what I'm doing." Bella knew she sounded ignorant, she couldn't help it. She had never done anything like this before but she knew Jacob had. Every boy alive knew how to handle their instruments. As big as Jake's was, she hoped for both of their well being he would know what to do with someone else holding it.

"It's okay. Let me help guide you." Both of them relaxed. Jacob-because he knew Bella would let him lead. Bella-because Jake clearly understood her predicament and was willing to take charge. Bella like that, a lot. She then remembered not both of her hands were free.

"What about this?' she asked, panicking. It was already unwrapped, was it too soon? Had she wasted it? Once again, Jake soothed her.

"Set it aside, we don't need it right now." Jacob smiled as Bella nervously chewed her bottom lip. God, those perfect, little, nibbling...

"But Jake, we already decided. You agreed that we would..." Bella's words were cut off as Jake shushed her by placing a finger over her adorable mouth.

"I know what I said earlier. But I didn't realize you might be kinda intimidated about the size. Now relax, set it down and let me see your hands." Dutifully, Bella set it down behind her on the discarded wrapper. Turning back towards Jake, she gave him her full attention. She presented him both of her hands and watched the nearly clear liquid run a line from out of the bottle and onto her skin.

"Okay now rub it around palms softly," Taking his index finger, Jake ran the slick oily substance over her pads. Slowly and teasingly, the liquid clung in a thin coat just waiting to be applied elsewhere.

"Now grab the base and..." his breath caught as she wrapped both hands around it, one on top of another. Her hands did in fact not completely enclose the base, her fingers just barely able to touch each other.

"Bella, you want to twist your hands just a little bit." He placed his hands over hers as the movement started. Like a partial corkscrew, the momentum went first one way and then in the opposite direction. Jake couldn't imagine how this could feel any better and reflectively his hands cinched a little more over Bella's. She took it to mean she didn't have it quite right.

"Like this? Should I grip it tighter?" Bella felt a tremor of exhilaration. Sure, Jake was guiding her now but in a few minutes she'd insist on doing it herself. In her excitement, she tried to neither squeeze nor pump too quickly. Jake's tool must be worshiped at all costs, he had possessed it forever.

"No honey, no more pressure. This feels just right." Changing the pace, he curled around her hands completely and slowly ascended their direction before stopping and moving vertically in an opposite path. His eyes closed on their own as the trail repeated itself. Life was good.

"Jake, can I try by myself?" His eyes snapped open and looked down at their entwined digits around his pole. The movement was hypnotizing and Jake struggled to comprehend.

"I won't hurt it or squeeze too hard; I just want to feel it on my own." Reluctantly he pulled his hands away, missing the contact. However, Bella worked at it alone and her technique was superb as she fondled his prized possession with love. Her labor slowed and still Jake watched happily.

"Jake, I think we're ready. Let me get down so I can wash my hands." Bella gave one last gloss over the shiny, warmed rod. She couldn't believe how suggestive it was. The look on Jake's face said the same thing.

"Hmm, no that's okay. Just wipe'em on my shorts, I can wash them later." His breath fanned across her checks in one warm, impassioned breeze. Bella faltered, unsure if she should release the monstrous staff.

"Are you gonna hold it, while I get the..." she twitched her eyes to the side, indicating the previously placed item. He followed her hint, grabbing his pole before asking the next burning question.

"Can we share?" Jake watched as she picked up the object. He felt like he was the object and that her fingers were holding him, like before.

"Well, you can have the first bite, but I want all the cream." His jaw fell open in shock. Bella took it as a sign of consent as she placed it in his mouth. Just the tip. His teeth closed into the soft sponginess and Bella pulled away to devour the rest.

"Is that good?" Jacob asked, watching as her little pink tongue sensuously attacked the treat that he had brought just for her. In and out, all around it traveled, gathering its reward. He was nearly panting himself over the action.

Bella pushed the remainder into his mouth, observing the tension of his jaw movements. When he at last swallowed, she asked, "Are we ready?"

"Almost," he replied, bending to reach her lips. He traced the outer curvature to capture the tiny missed specs. Bella blushed prettily while Jacob finished his oral pleasure. _Nothing like a Twinkie_.

"Now, we're ready. Let's go somewhere more appropriate for our pleasures." Jacob grabbed his perfectly slick pole, casting a look to Bella. Heart thumping in excitement, she gave him the same look.

"I'm sure you are Jake. I bet you can't wait to drag your pole with spitting bait into the littoral depths of Calypso's inner cavity. Pulsing up and down with your pole until the bait erupts." Bella purred her words forth and Jacob swallowed hard before answering, his fantasy about to be taken to the next level.

"Probably so, honey. Are you ready to go fishing?"


	2. Hammered

Hammered

by

Enchantress In Black

It was a rare, sunny, picture perfect day in La Push as Jacob and Bella decided to make it a beach day. The waves were crashing hard on shore, and the sun was beating down upon them. Jacob and Bella walked along the shore coming to a somewhat secluded area of shoreline and laid out their blanket and beach bag.  
"Jake I don't know about this after all. Isn't it kinda big for me?" Bella asked as her shaky hands were still clutching the brass zipper separating her from her first experience.  
" Bells, that's why it's called a "schlong" if it were small it would be called something else. I didn't come up with the name; I just embrace it for what it is." Jacob replied looking down to Bella still on her knees before him.  
"But what if I get hurt? It is very big, and heavy, and thick, and long..." She trailed off.  
"Bells, I promise you it won't hurt. It will be the most amazing experience of your life. If anything you just get wetter from it, but hurt, never." He assured her with a smile.  
"Now, come on I'll be right there with you every step of the way. Trust me." He promised.  
"Ok, Jake, I trust you." She smiled up warmly at him.  
"That's my girl." He smiled, reached down, and brushed his hand across her cheek.  
"So, what do I do first?" Bella asked.  
"That zipper in your hand, slowly slide it down and let the fabric slide off and push it to the ground. Now before you do bear in mind your first time with it you may have "cock shock" it's ok though. It happens a lot just don't let it bother you because it happens to everyone at some point."  
She did as she was told. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the long, thick, monstrosity before her eyes.  
"It's a beauty, huh?" Jake asked proudly.  
"Wow, Jake I never thought I would say this but I can't wait to ride it!" Bella exclaimed.  
"It is a masterpiece, Jake! Well done, babe!"  
"Well, I didn't make it, Bella, I just own it. But thank you just the same." He laughed.  
"So, now what do I do?" She asked excitedly.  
"Here's where the real fun starts, Babe. You'll like this part, I know I do." Jacob answered back with a sly grin.  
"You see that blue duffle bag over there?" He pointed to the edge of the blanket at the bag. She nodded.  
"Inside you'll find a round, plastic, canister, bring to me what's inside." She did as she was told.  
"Open it up and remove the contents and rub it between your hands gently to produce some heat." she did that as well.  
"What's this stuff do?" She asked.  
"This is what's going to help give you the ride of your life, Bella baby!" He smiled down wickedly at her.  
"Now, with that still in your hand, you want to use long, slow, even strokes from the base to the tip. Making sure you don't go too fast, slow and steady make for a better outcome."  
"God, Jake with my hands on it it looks even bigger now! I am starting to feel intimidated by the sheer size of it again."  
"Yeah, I hear that a lot but it's not that bad once you're wet and riding it, it's perfect, trust me."  
"Ok, If you say so." She answered.  
"Now, that you've rubbed the schlong it's time to get wet and stuffed! First you'll want to get wet, sink down onto it, spread your legs as wide as you can get so we can make sure you can open up enough to accommodate the size of it."  
she managed to accomplish it.  
"Jake, I'm so wet now!" She exclaimed.  
"That's the idea, Bella. Now, you'll want to pump it a bit before you really ride fast and hard, ok?" She watched Jacob demonstrate and she copied his actions. Bella was even wetter now.  
"It's nice right?" She nodded to him.  
"It feels amazing, Jake I think I'm addicted to your schlong."  
"You're very good for a first timer, Bells, I'm impressed! Now, I'm going to show you how I slip into the love tunnel, it's hard at first, but in time you will love the feeling of it. Then I'm gonna show you my thruster"  
"That's so tight, Bella. Keep this up and you'll be getting some juicy nectar in no time." He told her with a proud smile on his perfect face.  
"I never thought I'd ever have the chance to experience something as amazing and freeing as this, Jacob. This is the best feeling in the whole world" she exclaimed.  
The rest of the day Jacob showed Bella how easy it was to get tunnel love and in time he was right she did love the feeling of it. She felt free, and powerful, and happy.  
The sun was starting to set and Bella and Jacob were packing up to leave the beach, a perfect day all around she thought, as she was zipping up the cover on the amazingly beautiful surfboard Jacob lovingly refers to as his "schlong"


	3. Slick Gouging

Slick Gouging

by

BobH

"Bella, if you just put it in your mouth it will feel better."

"Jake, do you know how dirty that is?" Bella asked, staring at Jake in disgust.

"It is not. It's natural; it's just another body part," Jake said as he motioned toward the offending member.

"Ew! It's sweaty and now there's some kind of fluid leaking out of it," Bella realized as she examined it closer.

"Well as hard as we were at it, I expect it to be sweaty and that fluid is just the body trying to prepare it for release."

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Bella winced as Jake examined it closer.

"Not if you suck on it first, that will help it to come out quicker. Wait, is this your first?" Shock and a slight smile spread across Jacobs face.

"Yes," Bella answered flatly.

Jake could barely contain his excitement, as he clarified, "You mean you never? The entire time you were with Cullen?"

"NO!" Bella nearly shouted out of embarrassment. "Now can you please just get on with it?"

"That's kinda funny seems being he's a vampire I figured you would have gotten pissed at him and picked one up as a joke."

Bella rolled her eyes, "It doesn't work that way anyways."

"We're gonna need some things to help this along," Jacob said as he pulled a bottle of clear fluid and a shiny, hard, instrument from his nightstand.

"Oh no, I don't think so," Bella gasped. "You are not putting that anywhere near me, now it's really gonna hurt. I thought you said you could do this without the assistance of those?" she said as a shiver of fear ran down her spine.

"Well I think it will go a lot quicker if we take this to the next level."

"You just want to see me in pain," Bella whined.

"That's not true." Jacob almost looked offended. "If it starts to hurt too bad I'll stop, you just let me know, ok?"

"I will," she whispered with innocence in her eyes.

"Now, will you please suck on it and help me out?" Jacob said as he motioned toward it again.

"Ugh, fine, but how will I know I'm doing it right?" Bella's eyes widened as she took in the size of it again.

"It's not that big," Jacob said while rolling his eyes and holding it in his hand.

"Ok," Bella said as she placed the tip of it in her mouth. "Oh God Jake it's salty tasting."

"Bella your never gonna get it to come if you barely suck on it," Jacob said as he began to stroke it.

"Fine." Bella's eyes gleamed as she felt it begin to swell and throb between her lips. "Mmmmm, ohhh, ow!"

"I have to say this is kinda turning me on," Jacob said breathlessly as a bead of sweat ran down his brow.

"OK, that's it I'm done. I'm over it."

"I was just kidding, Bella, jeez. Here let me help you, let me put this on it, ok?" Jacob said as he applied the fluid from the nightstand.

"Oh it tingles," Bella gasped.

"I know," Jacob said as a mischievous grin spread across his face. In a gush of excitement, Bella gasped.

"Way to go Jake, now I'm all wet," Bella said frustrated.

Jake rolled his eyes, "It will dry in no time, now sit still and let me finish."

"Ouch! Oh!" Bella moaned. "Jake!" she screamed, "I thought you weren't gonna go that deep!"

"I didn't think I'd have to, now stop whining, I can feel it, it's almost there," Jacob said as he roughly grabbed her again.

"Ohh, uhhhh, uhhh, JAKE!" Bella said as she felt the release through her whole body.

"Ahhh, see much better isn't it?" Jacob breathed exhaustedly.

"Oh wow I feel so much better, you were right it only hurt for a second." Bella said while trying to catch

her breath that she had unknowingly been holding.

"I truly believe sucking on it helps speed up the process," Jacob said grinning from ear to ear.

"And I'm already starting to dry, thanks Jake I'm so glad you knew what you were doing," Bella said in disbelief.

"Well alcohol evaporates quickly and if you would have been sitting still I probably wouldn't have gotten it everywhere."

A look of enlightenment crossed Bella's face, "Next time I'll wear gloves when we're working with wood, splinters are a bitch."


	4. The Exhibitionist

**The Exhibitionist**

By

_**sfiddy**_

The plans were set. Jake had made reservations at a hotel, and Bella had created a cover story to keep them both from running afoul of their parents, not to mention the prying eyes of their friends who might not understand their need for a more exploratory experience.

They knew it was time- opportunities like this only came a once in your life, and neither of them had experienced it yet, so they fought the nerves that invariably accompanied such a life changing experience. Up to now they had indulged these impulsive desires through her slow and grainy internet connection, always left disappointed in the unsatisfying results. As a result, for their first real time they would try a more... public venue.

Bella shyly looked up at him in the car as they approached the hotel.

"I'm so excited, Jake. Do you think it will be hard to get to? I mean, with all the barriers?"

Jake smiled warmly at his sweetheart. She had no idea how endearing her nerves were. If she only knew how tightly his own were drawn, especially hiding the gift he had for her the whole way to Port Angeles. It was making his loins ache just thinking of the hard shaft and what it would do to her.

They opened their hotel room and dropped off their few bags. Jake had to continuously adjust his pants just to conceal his package from her, worried she may get the wrong idea. As it was she was flushed and fidgety already. She emerged from the bathroom in a lovely short skirt with a pretty lacy top and light shirt over it. His mind began to wander.

"Are you ready to go, or do you want to shower first?" Jake's mouth dropped open, but he recuperated quickly.

"Uh, I think maybe we should just go. We don't want the crowds to get too thick, we might be able to get a little privacy to, you know," He waggled his eyebrows suggestively "have a private showing!"

"Oh! Jake that would be just wonderful! Maybe then you could give me whatever is in your pants that has pained you this whole way from home?" She licked her lips with anticipation.

God, she was an impatient minx!

"Only at the show, Bells. Only there!"

"But Jake, what if there are other people around? I don't want to put on a show for the whole world!" Bella cried, her face deepening into a most appealing shade.

Jake lowered his voice to a rumble. "Would it be so bad, Bells, if someone saw us? Maybe they would learn something from such an adorable couple as us. We may not know much about this sort of thing but I'm willing to bet we're fast learners."

Bella's breath caught in her throat as his warm words fanned her desire.

"Well Jake, we better get going then. I'm looking forward to seeing the form and-" she paused for effect "size of this specimen you keep talking about."

Jake exhaled a breath and let her lush promises wash over him and he dwelled a little too long. Movement in his pants required another adjustment and Bella shot a smirk his way.

_Minx._

They took their bag with the camera, notes, and the books telling them the best views and positions to achieve their goals in a short span of time in such surroundings. Their venue was indeed populated, though sparsely as Jake had promised. Bella felt a rush of self-consciousness as she removed her over shirt, allowing her more freedom of movement, pleasantly aware of the pair of dark eyes on her.

Bella looked up at Jake. "So, big guy, are you ready to take me to your big beautiful work of art? I feel like I've been waiting my whole life... just for this." Bella's eyes shined as she gazed at him. "I'm so glad it's with you, here." Bella reached a hand out and stroked the long, hard package in his pants. She gasped, "Jake, what are you packing?" With a raised eyebrow and a luscious glimpse of pink in her mouth, she spoke again. "What else are you hiding?"

Jake pushed the shaft into her hand, thrusting slightly into her palm. "Oh, Bells," He teased, "if only you knew."

A guard watched them closely, appraising them and moved the velvet cord aside, allowing them to enter. Jake nodded to the guard, guiding Bella in gently through the narrow and dim hallway, clearly designed to control movement to the inner sanctum.

Bella's body quaked in anticipation as they headed toward the room they had planned the entire trip around. There was only one man in the room with them and Bella cast a nervous gaze towards him. The older man smiled with a lift of his eyebrows before turning back to the wall to contemplate the work of art before him, stroking the granite length lightly and with love.

Bella could hardly look as Jake guided her to their goal, his hands on her hips and rocking gently to keep her moving in the right direction. She panted with anticipation, covering her eyes with modesty, as she had never set eyes on such a prize before.

"Open your eyes, Bells. I want to watch you when you see it." Jake's whisper seared her mind and she could only obey, no other thought could enter her but to do as he wished.

She uncovered her eyes and let out her breath with a whoosh.

"That's... it? Are you sure? It couldn't be a mistake?" She could not hide the disappointment in her voice.

"It's hardly a mistake, Bells. I think I would have noticed!" He was a little offended.

"But, it's... so small! Jake, really!"

"What? It's a masterpiece!" Jake was mortified and feeling a bit insulted. This was all for her!

Bella looked Jake up and down. "I know, but I mean- for the size of the frame I would expect a little, well, more in length. Width, too."

"Well, maybe the frame is part of the piece, did you consider that?" Jake sputtered a bit, unsure of how to proceed. The man stroking the sculpture of the golden retriever paused in his affections and watched them.

"Bella, I know it's just a replica, but it is still a life sized Mona Lisa! Done by a master copyist!" He reached into the deep pocket of his pants for the hard cardboard tube. "I even got you a print of it!"

Her disappointment evaporated in an instant and she smiled brightly. "Aww, Jake! That's so sweet! Thanks!" She paused and flicked her eyes toward the hulking figure next to her. "Now, hot stuff, why don't we talk about a little compare and contrast with that replica of Michelangelo's David over there!"

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to little furry cannibals for the invitation to contribute to the series! My jaw dropped when I read the first 'chapter', but after that I was sold. I hope everyone enjoys and gets a laugh out of what she made my twisted head dream up.


	5. Ptyalism

**Ptyalism**

By

_little furry cannibals_

Nervously, Bella tapped her foot as she sat in the waiting room. Why were all medical offices similar in design? The muted colors of the wall, the hard uncomfortable vinyl chairs, even a collection of magazines nobody ever willingly read, graced the space. The graphic posters of internal body parts were of no comfort, and she cast her eyes around the room for something else to focus on. Sitting directly in front of her was a very pregnant female. Bella took slight relief in the fact that her condition wasn't caused by that!

At first the wetness had been minimal, and Bella had shrugged it off as a normal occurrence. The first morning she had woken up and noticed the bed sheets had small wet patches, it was dismissed. Gradually the incidents and dampness increased not just from the bedroom but to anywhere Bella was sitting. It wasn't until one of her friends had visited last week and bore witness to exactly how much leakage was occurring that Bella had turned completely red in embarrassment. Her friend pointed out that maybe Bella should go to the doctor for an examination since this was obviously not normal.

"Ms. Swan, please follow me back to the exam room," the technician beckoned. Clumsily, Bella rose to her feet to follow the lady behind the counter and into a long hallway. There were even more posters back here, detailed diagrams and advertisements for medications to cure whatever the pictures showed.

Stopping at the fourth room on the right, the tech opened the door and ushered Bella into a closet-sized space containing an examine table, sink and cart of medical supplies. Taking in Bella's expression, the tech patted the table.

"You can go ahead and sit up here and get comfortable. Dr. Black will be in shortly to see you." Giving another fake cheery smile, the tech pointed directly to Bella's lap.

"You might want to remove that beforehand," she requested, before placing the chart in the hanging bracket before leaving.

Bella waited until the door was firmly shut before attempting to crawl up onto the padded table. Trying not express fear or nervousness, she took several deep breaths to regulate her pulse. Despite slowing down her anxiety, the cursed wetness was starting to appear. No way could she remove the cover now.

A brief knock was administered to the door all too soon before it slowly opened and a man stuck his head inside. Seeing his patient already on the table, he walked in and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jacob Black. Is this your first time here at the clinic?" Pen poised, he flashed a dazzling smile at the young woman.

Taking in the striking appearance of such a handsome doctor, Bella could feel her pulse speed up. Bronzed skin, jet black spiky hair, perfect white teeth, everything complimented by a set of cherubs dimples, and Bella forgot why she was even there. As the two continued to stare at each other, Bella's nervousness came back in full force. The unexpected rush of moisture from her lap caused her to jump and blush profusely.

"Uh, yes. This is my first time here, Dr. Black." Nervously, Bella chewed at her lip. This doctor had been recommended above everyone else, but she hadn't realized he would be so young. Or so handsome.

"Okay, well, just a few questions before we begin the exam, and please just call me Jacob. No need to be so formal. May I call you Bella?" At her slight nod, Jacob continued, "Are there any medications or prior medical conditions I should be aware of?"

"No, nothing like that."

As the questions continued, Bella's fidgeting grew. In just a few short minutes, an actual exam would commence, and she would no longer be able to hide the problem.

Finally setting the chart aside, Jacob looked back up at his patient. Scooting his stool to the end of the table where Bella perched, he stopped several inches away directly between her legs.

"Bella, I need you to uncover _her_ so I can see."

_Her_? Why was the doctor referring to it as _her_? With shaking fingers, Bella removed the fabric encasing the problem. Her breathing hitched as Jacob's hand came out to caress the soft brown pelt between her legs. She could feel a vibration begin as his fingers ran across the area gently, stopping occasionally to stroke a specific spot before starting up again.

"Is this wear the moisture always seeps from?" Jacob inquired, feeling the slick wetness Bella was concerned about.

"I'm pretty sure." Shifting her weight on the uncomfortable table, Bella could feel a new stream of wetness running down her thigh. "I haven't exactly watched it happening; I just feel it occurring," she stammered out.

"Well, no. I wouldn't expect a person to set up a mirror or something to watch it happen. Is there a particular time or place you notice it more?" With a slight adjustment, Jacob spread her lips wider.

Bella's cheeks flamed. He may be a doctor and used to seeing things like this, but she felt trapped. How could she just come out and talk about it like any other mundane subject? No one else in the waiting room seemed to have a problem like this, and Jacob's opinion just might make her feel worse.

In a broken whispered voice, Bella began the tale of when she first started to notice and how the incidents had increased. After several sentences, she would stop while the doctor changed his position to examine another area. By the time she was done, Dr. Black sat back still stroking a lone spot.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Bella" he replied, wondering what else he could do to make her feel comfortable. "I won't say this is a common problem but neither is it completely unheard of. Have you tried shaving?"

"You…you want me to shave my…?" Pointing downwards, Bella indicated what he was referring to, unable to say it out loud.

"Well, having all of this hair," he indicated, once more running his hand over it, "can make it kind of hot, causing the leakage, actual sweating. I don't see or feel any type of inflammation or infection. If you want, I can do it right now." Jacob was excited. This woman was very beautiful and being able to shave _her_ would allow him more time in the room. He didn't want to alarm Bella in mentioning that he had never seen such an extreme case.

"I… is it safe? I mean…," Bella didn't think her voice could get any softer, "won't that make it…bare?"

Jacob just smiled. There was no tactful way to tell Bella that he saw bare pussies all the time and never had he seen any type of negative effect. After a lengthy conversation about how safe and aesthetically pleasing it would look, Bella finally consented. Jacob's warm personality and soothing hands put her at ease.

When the shave was complete, Bella kept her eyes firmly shut, scared to see the end result. Listening to the soft clink as Dr. Black set the instrument down, she could hear him scoot the chair slightly.

"You can open your eyes, Bella. She looks beautiful and has in fact stopped drooling. Go ahead and pet her."

Bella couldn't believe the transformation. Gone was the long hair and in its place a smooth velvet pelt.

"Wow, thanks, Jacob. She really does seem happier. Who knew a shaved pussy was the answer all along to her excessive drooling." With a sudden stretch, her kitty jumped from her lap and meowed.

A/N: Ptyalism is a medical term for excessive drooling. When dealing with animals, it can sometimes mean a serious health condition. In the case of one of my own, personal cats, that damn thing drools because he's happy or blissful. He happens to be especially fond of curling up next to me at night, purring like a Mack truck and unleashing his drool all over the bed sheets. You got to love animals and their weird ways of saying "I Love You". :D


End file.
